You're Back
by Dinomonsterer
Summary: A short oneshot about when Fang comes backa fter leaving Max. Short Sweet and FAXY!


**A/N This is just a short fax oneshot about when Fang comes back after leaving the flock because of Ari. I wrote this in celebration of 49 review on my other story Maximum Ride Normal? Check it out if you havent already and thanks if you have! For the purpose of the story only Fang left and Iggy and Gazzy stayed with Max. Oh and Max never sent the e-mail to Fang. Enjoy! **

You're back

~Max~

Sometimes the world feels so big. Staring up at the night sky you can wonder how you are meant to make a difference in a place as vast as the universe. Yes even I the great Maximum Ride can feel insignificant. I can also feel lost, hurt, depressed, abandoned, and crushed. As a matter of fact I was feeling all of those things right now. I had been feeling them for the last week-and-a-half, ever since Fang left. _Fang _even the thought of him leaving felt like all the wind had been knocked out of my chest.

He was still gone. We got back from Germany yesterday and the rest of the flock was staying a hotel for awhile until we decided what to do next. I should be happy I guess, we took down the Itex headquarters in Germany and I know who my parents are. Knowing Dr. M is my mom even makes up for Jeb the traitor being my dad. For every good thing that has happened in my life it feels like twice as much is bad. Ari, my brother, died in my arms and Fang left me.

Without Fang here everything felt hopeless. He was my brother, my right wing, my best friend, and recently something more. I thought that I might have been falling in love with him, and then he left. It was like he had taken part of me with him. Like when I wasn't around him I was never completely whole. I would do anything to see him again. If I was alone I would have gone and wallowed alone in my misery, but I wasn't. I had a flock to take care of, and so I held on just for them. I was barley keeping it together. They could sense my distress but right now it was the best I could do.

I sighed and walked in from the balcony of my room. I had a room to myself, Iggy and Gazzy were sharing and Angel and Nudge were sharing. I changed into my pajamas and curled up into a ball under the sheets, hoping I wouldn't dream about _him_. If I had been anyone else I would have cried myself to sleep, but I am Maximum Ride and I choose to suffer in silence. I learned that from Fang. _Damn it Max_, I thought to myself _you have to stop thinking about him._ For once the voice didn't join in on my metal conversation. Apparently it thought I was torturing myself enough and that it didn't need to add to the pain. A shadow flickered across the room and I reached for the lamp. The room filled with light and I gasped in shock. Standing there, in the corner of the room, was Fang.

I stood up slowly as if to make sure he was really real. When he didn't move I walked up to him, and punched him. Yep that's right I had just admitted to myself that I might love him and that I would do anything to get him back and when I got my wish I punched him. I may be in love but I was still Max and seeing him again made me realize how pissed I really was. And so I punched him. And then I kissed him.

~Fang~

Ever since I had left Max I had been feeling like shit. I had loved her since forever but I hadn't known that I loved her this much. Being away from her was physically painful. The moment I left I felt horrible and with each passing day it got worse. How could I be so stupid to leave her? I was sitting on the roof of a California building pondering if I would ever see her again when I saw them.

There were five flecks on the horizon too large to be birds and too small to be planes. They landed and I saw that it really was Max. She looked beautiful as always but distressed and I could tell from the look on Angels face that her thoughts weren't happy. I wanted so badly to go to her, but I stayed. I was afraid she would hate me. I wouldn't blame her if she did, and so I waited for a better opportunity, a chance to be alone with her so she wouldn't have to be strong for the flock.

She was standing on her balcony looking at the stars when my chance came. She was still and silent, her mouth was turned into a frown, and she looked like something was bothering her. She looked more upset than I had ever seen her and yet she was still the most gorgeous girl I had ever seen. I was about to walk out from under my perch on the balcony when she sighed and turned back into her room. I followed her through the door realizing that I was invisible.

She sighed again and I averted my eyes as she changed into her pajamas. She climbed into her bed and I allowed myself to become visible again. The few days without Max I had spent mostly invisible and I could now control my power at will. She turned to look at me but I didn't move. Slower than I had ever seen her move she got up and walked until she was standing a few feet in font of me. The glint in her eyes showed what she planned on doing and I made no move to stop her as her fist connected with my face. I'm proud to say I didn't even flinch as she backhanded me so hard most people would have been knocked of they're feet.

I had been expecting this from her. I knew she would be pissed at me for leaving her. She stood for a moment just staring at me and I looked into her deep brown eyes. I was expecting more fighting, punching, and some yelling. I wouldn't have minded if she had went into all-out Max fight mode which could bring full grown erasers to their knees in a matter of seconds. I was that happy to see her face again. That familiar glint came back into her eyes but there was something different about them.

I tensed and prepared myself for anything. Well almost anything. What I hadn't prepared myself for was her pressing her lips to mine, and so when she kissed me I reacted instantaneously pulling her closer to me and tilting my head to deepen the kiss. My immediate thoughts were to keep her from running away and so I pulled her closer to me before she could leave. A few moments later all of my thoughts were cut off as she wrapped her arms around my neck and twined her fingers in my hair closing any distance that was left between us. We kissed until neither of us could breathe and then reluctantly I pulled my lips away from hers.

"Your back." she breathed softly and then she buried her head into my shoulder. "Don't ever leave me again." she mumbled against my shirt.

"I wont." I said pressing my lips to the top of her head.

"Good." she said softly before pressing her lips to mine again cutting of all thoughts going through my mind. I pulled her of her feet so I wouldn't have to lean and I continued to kiss her. I dragged Max to the bed with me all of the while kissing her passionately.

She rolled on top of me and turned her head to the side lying on top of my chest. I pulled the sheets around us and held her close to me. I was content to lay there forever just breathing in her scent, reveling in the bliss of her slender form next to mine, and feeling her warm skin pressed against mine, but being Max she had to ruin the moment.

"We should tell the rest of you're back, they've all been missing you like crazy." she said, and I knew she was right but I couldn't bring myself to separate my body from hers.

"Or we could tell them in the morning?" I asked knowing she would never agree. It was always flock first Max second.

"Okay." she said for once agreeing with me. We fell asleep like that, her wrapped in my arms and I slept well for the first night since I had left.

**A/N how was it? Please review and don't be too harsh it's my first Fax one-shot and hopefully not my last. Thanks to anyone who read.**

**XOXO **

**~Twi-Rider**


End file.
